Días Felices
by Lara Pond
Summary: Fred solo quiera la felicidad de Hermione aunque no se de cuenta de ello aun.


**Un Fredmione**

**Raiting: K**

**Advertencia: ninguna**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días de Felicidad<strong>_

Fred Weasley nunca se planteo la idea de seguir las normas, no, ni una pisca de ellas, no se planteó tener que hacer lo que otros le digan mientras significara dejar sus juegos de lado, o hasta eliminarlos de su vida. Para nada, Fred al igual que su gemelo y amigo del alma, nunca harían caso de los regaños ajenos, o de las señoras amargadas que no soportaban verlos con sus sortilegios.

O así siempre fue con todos, y… ¿Qué sería de la vida sin diversión?, pensaba.

Por ello mismo le intrigaba, le daba curiosidad esa chica, la amiga de sus dos hermanos menores y del famosísimo Harry Potter. Desde lejos, como él no era parte de ese trió dorado, podía observarla y los días que paso con ella, por Ginny que la invitaba últimamente a la Madriguera como si fuese un refugio para las vacaciones o sabrá Merlín de que, notaba como le daba desazón en su paladar al degustar las bromas que George y él compartían, que ella se mostraba en ascuas cuando creaba un nuevo artilugio Weasley, y que prefería mantenerse pegada a un libro entre cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer.

— Déjala es una aburrida —. Le comentó su hermano

Él asintió sin mucha convicción y se volvió con George.

Fred de verdad no entendía a Hermione, era una niñita un tanto rara, para él todo era bromas, todo era diversión, y cuando no lo era, significaba que estaba durmiendo, y hasta en sus sueños veía cosas entretenidas…entonces, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así de amarga?

Al amanecer los gemelos Weasley ya estaban abajo, se paseaban por el patio recolectando cosas, hablando de muchas más, y pensando en cómo molestar a sus hermanos…tan solo jugando, claro.

Ginny fue la primera en caer en una de sus trampas, cuando quiso ir a la cocina para desayunar se encontró con petardos multicolores que sus hermanos fabricaron por sí mismos, y casi da un grito que despierta a toda Inglaterra.

George rió al acto y seguido por su gemelo.

Fred debería haber continuado el plan. Tenía que aprovechar para subir y poner otro de esos petardos en la cama de Ron, el niño se despertaría chillando y luego lo insultaría, pero su cara de tomate le daría mucha risa a ambos.

— ¿Qué hacen? —.Preguntó seria la castaña.

Fred miró hacía la niña, la de cabello enmarañado, ropa Muggle y una actitud de señora mayor…como la de su madre, iugh.

—Probando inventos, ¿quieres uno?

—Fred, ¿Qué haces?

— ¿eh?

— Le ofreces al enemigo nuestros inventos

— No, yo no hice eso

Mintió Fred, él no entendía por qué lo hizo, se suponía que tendría que haberle respondido algo sarcástico y molesto a Hermione, pero de la nada se vio hablando solo. Hasta había retrasado su ataque y se podía escuchar a Ron despertarse en su cuarto, lo sabían porque el muy obvio abría los armarios con brusquedad para buscar su ropa y el ruido resonaba por toda la casa.

— Genial…—. Musitó George

Luego de la comida los Weasley, el único Potter y por igual, la única Granger, se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron al patio.

Ginny se llevó a Hermione casi a rastras, la niña pensaba en leer un libro que usarían este año en Hogwarts, pero la pelirroja se lo negó rotundamente, faltaban más de la mitad de las vacaciones para que tengan que usar esa cosa, no permitiría que se pierda un día de sol por ello.

Jugando Quidditch, Fred, George, Charlie, Harry y hasta Bill, volaban por gran parte del terreno, sobre todo por una colina, para los hermanos Weasley ese era un deporte que podían practicar hasta en el desayuno, sino todo el tiempo y les encantaba, claro que ahora con el nuevo talento de Gryffindor, tenían uno más con quien compartir el gusto, y ese era el pequeño Potter.

Mientras le daba un gran batazo a una bludger que consiguió Charlie (larga historia), Fred miró hacía su casa.

En el umbral de la entrada, estaba la castaña sentada, ojeando el entorno con aburrimiento, mientras que su hermanita se paseaba de un lado al otro persiguiendo un cochino gnomo que amenazaba con quedarse de por vida en ese lugar.

Fred la miraba extrañado, él se divertía, se divertía mucho. Todo era entretenido y más cuando estaba afuera con su escoba y jugando un partido de Quidditch.

¿Entonces por qué ella podía estar tan aburrida?

Por distraerse, Fred recibió un buen golpe de la misma bludger que bateó, cayó de seco en el suelo y maldijo su estupidez, ¿pensar en otros mientras estaba jugando Quidditch?, eso no era propio de él.

Bueno, tampoco lo era dejar el partido, que sus hermanos continúen mientras va por una venda que no necesitaba.

Ni lo era poner esa excusa solo para dirigirse a la castaña, por supuesto mientras sabía que Ginny no merodeaba cerca para verlo.

— ¿Aburrida?

La pequeña Granger levantó su vista para encontrarse con el gemelo, que parecía manchado de todo el barro del terreno.

Su mirada le debelaba desinterés, pero el pelirrojo no cesaría hasta terminar con su duda.

— ¿Por qué te aburres?, ¿quieres jugar?

Para Fred eso tendría que haber sido suficiente para que alguno de sus hermanos aceptada y mejorara su humor, tal vez hasta buscarían helados y pasarían una tarde genial. Pero… esta niñita solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volver a su ensimismamiento

¿Qué demonios…?

— Vamos, ven, juega te divertirás- volvió a sugerir

Lo más extraño era por qué le estaba insistiendo tanto, Fred no era de los que se juntaban con gente antipática, no las soportaba, para él ellos eran los aguafiestas, pero la vista de aburrimiento de esta chica le incitaba a hacer algo para cambiarla.

Ella no dijo nada, ya había dado su respuesta.

Él Suspiro y se alzó de hombros, un poco molesto, no tenía otra alternativa.

La pequeña Granger se extraño cuando la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella, haciéndola pararse y seguirle

— te dije que vengas

Antes de que Hermione pueda quejarse, el chico ya la había arrastrado hasta la colina junto con sus hermanos.

No, definitivamente si era propio de Fred Weasley todo esto. La diversión era lo que más le importaba, aunque no solo la suya sino de todo el que lo rodeaba y aun mas de la gente cercana a él, pero eso no lo sabe aun, por ahora tan solo piensa y busca alguna razón para lo que está haciendo, alguna razón por la cual quería mantener a esta pequeña con una sonrisa durante todo el día.

Simplemente aún no sabe cuánto quiere hacer feliz a la pequeña Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos, un review no cuesta nada<strong>

**gues****t y guest 2: No la verdad no hay un segundo cap o continuación alguna, pero hice otro fic de ellos, Beatrice :D**


End file.
